


Business and pleasure

by Cami (Aspie)



Series: Kinky Malec one shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Desk Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Malec, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Possessive Magnus Bane, Rimming, Semi-Public Handjob, Smut, Sweet Talk, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, Wax Play, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/pseuds/Cami
Summary: “What are you doing Magnus?”“What does it feels like I'm doing” Magnus whispered back while he let his fingers boldly strike over the quickly growing bulge in Alec’s pants.“Please stop, we can’t do this here” Alec whispered back, trying to sound firm, but his hips jerking up to seek friction betrayed him and Magnus just smiled smugly at him.Or the one where Magnus can't keep his hands off of Alec, and Alec doesn't really mind





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 is here, enjoy  
> Thank you for betaing this Niki <3  
> and thank you for your always great moodboards

Moodboad by twitter @malectraash  
  
  


Magnus entered the conference room at the institute, where several people were gathered around a long wooden table. Alec was seated with his back to the door, and he was bent over his laptop. 

Magnus walked up to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek while, he discreetly brushed his hand over his back. Alec wasn’t used to public affection, but since he started dating Magnus he was getting more comfortable showing his feelings around others. That just seemed to disappear when his parents were sitting right in front of him. He looked up at Magnus and smiled, and Magnus just wished they were alone so he could kiss him properly. Instead, he sat down next to him and prepared himself for a couple of hours of wasted time.

The meeting seemed to drag out and Magnus was getting more and more bored. He looked over at Alec, who sat perfectly still with his eyes locked on the person talking at the other end of the table. If he was frustrated by the many hours they had been sitting there, he wasn’t showing it at all.

Magnus tried to concentrate, he really did. But his mind started to wander and whenever Alec was talking he didn't hear the words, just the voice of his lover and the sounds he used to make right before he would cum. 

He could feel himself grow hard in his pants and he leaned back, closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. But all his mind came up with was Alec, and how gorgeous he would look stretched out on the long table with Magnus’ cock in his mouth and his fingers buried deep inside of him. 

With a sigh Magnus gave up and decided to tease his boyfriend a bit instead, simply to see if he could drag out a reaction from the always well composed shadowhunter. He started with innocently letting his hand rest on the other man’s knee. When that seemed to be acceptable and he didn’t got any attention from that, he let his hand slowly glide up his thigh all the way so it almost, but not quite touched his crotch. That seemed to get the reaction he was hoping for.

Alec’s entire body tensed and without looking at Magnus he hissed through his gritted teeth “What are you doing Magnus?”

“What does it feels like I'm doing” Magnus whispered back, while he let his fingers boldly strike over the quickly growing bulge in Alec’s pants.

“Please stop, we can’t do this here” Alec whispered back, trying to sound firm, but his hips jerking up to seek friction betrayed him and Magnus just smiled smugly at him.

“Just relax, I’ll take good care of you. I promise.” Magnus leaned in and whispered in Alec’s ear. His hot breath tickled Alec’s skin and made him shiver. 

Magnus’ skilled fingers quickly opened his pants, and before Alec knew what was going on, he felt the cold air hit his dick as it was freed from his boxers and Magnus’ fingers started stroking him to full hardness. 

“Now be a good boy and let me play with you” Magnus whispered as he let his thumb run painfully slow over the tip of Alec’s dick, which were already leaking precum and made Magnus fingers slick and wet as he kept stroking it.

Magnus had to give Alec credit for keeping up appearances. He was easily answering questions from the men sitting around the table, while beneath the surface Magnus knew he was close to the breaking point. Every time he sensed Alec was close, he pulled back. He rested his hand on his knee until he was sure Alec was relaxed, and then he would let his fingers tease him to the edge once again.

It finally became too much for Alec, and he let out a groan he quickly tried to hide as a cough. Maryse looked up at him with an irritated glance, silently asking him to keep attention, but Magnus could see Alec’s eyes had lost focus. He knew all of his boyfriends reactions by heart. The little moans, the beads of sweat on his upper lip, the twitch in his hips. 

Magnus moved his hand a bit faster. He knew exactly how to touch Alec to reduce him to a panting mess in a matter of minutes, and now he was determined to make him cum before this meeting was over.

Alec felt the knowing sensation in his lower stomach, and he knew he was close. He couldn’t believe Magnus was actually doing this to him. He wanted to turn around and yell at him to stop, but at the same time he just wanted him to lift him up onto this table and fuck his brains out. He grabbed Magnus thigh to have something to hold onto as he felt his orgasm hit him hard.

Magnus felt Alec’s nails dig into his thigh as a shudder went through him. He felt the warm sticky fluid run down his fingers, and he heard a mix between a cough and a moan as Alec desperately tried to hide what just happened under the table. 

“Are you ill?” Maryse asked annoyed.

“No I'm fine, let’s continue” Alec said as he straightened his back and looked up at his mother. Magnus was actually impressed by how composed Alec was, and also a bit disappointed.

“Fine, let’s go on then without any more interruptions. Magnus would you pass me the coffee, please?” Maryse asked with a tight smile on her lips.

Magnus put Alec’s now soft cock back into his pants. And without taking his eyes off of Alec, he lifted his hand and licked a few drops of cum from his middle finger before he passed the coffee. “Here you go, Maryse.”

“I think Mr. Lightwood is just tired from this long meeting, maybe we should take a break for 5 minutes?” Magnus continued while he licked his lips.

“NO. I think we’re done here after all” Alec almost yelled. He finally had enough. Seeing his boyfriend licking cum from his fingers while looking him straight in the eyes was more than Alec could take. This had to end right now.

“I’ll make sure everyone will be notified on what we agreed on here today” Alec said while he quickly gathered his pen and papers. 

“Oh, and can I have a word with you in my office Mr Bane?” Alec added without looking up from his papers.

 

~~~

 

The door barely closed behind Alec, before Magnus had him pinned against it. His mouth covered Alec's and his tongue was sliding over Alec’s soft lips. 

Alec moaned into the kiss while he pulled at Magnus’ shirt to pull him closer. Magnus’ hand was sliding down his stomach to cup him through his jeans, and Alec groaned at the touch. 

“Already so hard for me again.” Alec could hear the smirk in Magnus’ voice. It was not like he was wrong, but why did he have to be so fucking smug about it? 

Magnus got down on his knees, his fingers quickly worked Alec’s pants open and he took him out. Magnus licked his lips and Alec couldn’t keep his hips from jerking forward. 

“Always so eager” Magnus said as he wrapped his hand around the base of Alec’s cock. Without warning, he took him all the way in one go. 

Alec’s head slammed against the door, and he moaned out loud as he felt the warm tight pressure of Magnus’ mouth around his cock. He let his fingers run through Magnus’s hair and pushed his head against his crotch.

“God, your mouth feels amazing.” Alec panted. Magnus’ lips were already red and swollen and his eyes were dark with lust as he took Alec’s cock even deeper. 

Alec’s hips shot forward as he was fucking into Magnus’s throat. Magnus run his teeth gently over the shaft of his cock, and when Alec pulled out he let his tongue lick at the slit causing the other man to shudder. The pleasure made Alec’s knees weak and he grabbed more firmly in Magnus’ hair to keep his legs from shaking. Magnus didn’t seem to mind the force one bit. 

Magnus pulled back until just the head of Alec’s cock was resting on the tip of his tongue. He looked up at Alec and licked his lips, and Alec’s dick gave a twitch at the sight before Magnus took him down once more, slowly this time, inch by inch. 

Alec was panting and moaning by now. Magnus closed his eyes and enjoyed the sounds of pleasure he was able to bring from his shadowhunter just by using his mouth.

Alec couldn’t stop staring down at Magnus and how gorgeous he looked on his knees, with his dick tenting his pants and his lips glistening with precum. Magnus took Alec all the way in, deep down his throat. Alec moaned helplessly and shoved his hips forward. 

“Oh fuck, I’m coming.”

Magnus pulled out quickly and grabbed Alec's dick with his hand instead, as he sat back and tilted his head. Alec’s cock was wet from his spit and it made his movements easier as he jerked it hard and fast. He let the first few streaks of come land on his face, and then he stuck his tongue out and directed the rest of it into his mouth as Alec watched. 

Alec’s entire body started to shake and he could no longer stay upright. His orgasm made his legs feel like jelly, and he fell gasping into Magnus’ lap. He pressed his head into Magnus’ neck and took a deep breath. Magnus smelled like a mix of sandalwood, sweat and sex, his scent was like a drug to Alec, he could never get enough of it.

Magnus let him rest in his lap long enough for him to catch his breath before he pushed him up.

“Come on, get up. I have plans with you” Magnus smacked Alec’s ass with one hand while he licked his fingers on the other, sucking the last cum off. 

Alec’s mouth went dry as Magnus started to kiss him while he slowly slid his shirt up over his chest, only parting their lips to lift the shirt all the way over his boyfriend's head. His tongue was searching every inch of Alec’s mouth as he let his hands ran down the godly shaped body in front of him. He put his thumbs in the lining of Alec’s pants, so that they slid down his thighs along with Magnus’ hands. Magnus started licking and biting softly into Alec's hips. He grabbed the waistband of his boxers with his teeth and pulled down the last of his remaining clothes, before he stood up and looked at Alec with hunger in his eyes.

“Alexander I'm going to give you exactly 30 seconds to remove those papers from your desk before I’m going to bend you over it and fuck your brains out. Isn’t that nice of me?” Magnus said without taking his eyes from Alec.

“Yes” Alec said. He knew he would have swept them to the floor if Magnus had asked him to, regardless of how long it had taken him to place them in that order. So really, he should be thankful that Magnus gave him a chance to clear the desk. But nonetheless, he was still annoyed by the 10 seconds delay it took for him to quickly gather his paper in a messy pile and place it on the floor. The anticipation of being naked and watched by his boyfriend as he moved his stuff was all worth the annoyance. 

Alec felt a tremble run down his spine as Magnus grabbed his neck and pushed him, face down, at the now empty desk. He heard a noise behind him, and looked over his shoulder to see Magnus flick his finger, he was now naked too. 

“Eyes forward Alexander” Magnus told him, and Alec obediently turned his head.

Magnus started to kiss his shoulder, he ran his tongue up his neck, nipped at his earlobe, and planted wet open mouthed kisses all the way down his spine. When he reached his lower back, Alec had dropped his head down onto his arms and he was breathing heavily while he lifted his ass higher, as he tried to make Magnus give it some much needed attention. 

Magnus chuckled at Alec’s eagerness, but he continued to kiss his way over Alec’s cheeks, spreading them open with his fingers. 

“By the angel, Magnus. Just do something, anything. Please” oh how Magnus loved when Alec started to beg.

Alec’s voice changed into a wrecked moan as Magnus licked directly at his rim and slowly eased his tongue inside. Alec pushed his ass up against Magnus’ face, willing his tongue to go deeper. Magnus was fucking his hole with his tongue and his hands were holding a tight grip on Alec’s hips to stop him from moving. 

Alec’s entire body was shaking as Magnus moved his hand to his front and started jerking him hard while his tongue kept pushing in and out of him in the same rhythm as his hand. With a cry Alec came all over the desk. Magnus pulled back and spun Alec around.

“Shit. Did you really just..” he stopped and looked at Alec’s spent dick and the mess on the desk. 

“God, you’re amazing” he leaned up and licked into Alec’s mouth, and Alec could do nothing but to kiss back. Magnus stood up and started to stroke himself slowly as he looked at Alec.

“Can you get hard again?” He asked.

“No, Magnus i'm too spent” Alec breathed out.

“But don’t you want to be good for me?” Magnus smirked. 

“Yes, you know I do. So yes, I could probably go one more time for you.” Alec was seriously doubting that he could, but if Magnus asked he would at least give it a try. Magnus just laughed and spread Alec’s knees apart while he pulled him to the edge of the desk so he had better access to his ass.

“Then let’s find out.” He coated 3 fingers in lube that Alec had no idea where it came from, and then he drove them teasingly over his hole. Alec couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his mouth and his body was rocking against Magnus’ hand.

“Are you okay Love?” Magnus knew how sensitive Alec must be from coming three times, and he just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was still okay with what they were doing.

“Mmh, I'm good” Alec nods with his eyes closed. Magnus pushed a bit harder against his hole and eased two fingers inside. He twisted them around so they stroked Alec’s prostate and made the younger man jump.

“Oh god. Fuck yes. Right there Magnus” Alec wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself.

“Oh no, I don’t think that's a good idea my dear. We don’t want anymore accidents now, do we?” Magnus quickly turned him around so he was facing the desk again. He grabbed both his wrists in one hand and held them over his head so he couldn’t touch himself. His other hand was still driving Alec insane, teasing his rim now but not quite going inside. 

Alec was only half hard, but he was getting there quick. He just needed a bit more friction. He started to grind against the desk, desperately chasing his pleasure. Magnus let his fingers go all the way in, and Alec was humping the desk shamelessly. He didn’t care about dignity anymore, he just needed more.

“I think you are ready for me now baby” Magnus pulled out his fingers, causing Alec to grunt in dismay by the loss. He leaned over Alec and licked his ear while he rubbed his rock hard erection against Alec’s ass, causing them both to moan.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s cheeks and spread them apart. He looked down and watched himself slowly slide inside of his boyfriend.

“Shit. How are you so fucking tight?” He breathed out.

“Magic” Alec said with a smile and tightened his ring of muscles around Magnus’ member.

“Such a tease Alexander. I’ll show you magic” He started to go faster and he kept going even after Alec shouted he was going to come.

“Then finish me” Magnus growled. His hands gripped tight at Alec’s hips, as his thrust got more eratic.

“Come with me Alexander” and Alec did, spurting all over the desk once again while Magnus buried himself deeper in Alec’s hole as he came hard, for what seemed like forever.

Magnus stroked his hands up Alec’s spine, showering him with kisses as he gently pulled out.

“I have to go now, but I really want to continue this at home if you let me. But you might need to refresh that stamina rune first though, you look a bit tired” Magnus said with a smile.

“Don’t worry about me Magnus, I'm way younger than you. Im in a good shape, im sure you will be the first to get tired, unless of course you cheat and use your magic” 

“Oh you definitely are in a very good shape but I will look forward to make you eat those words again, and they probably won’t be the only thing I’ll make you eat. I always like a good challenge” Magnus said as he was getting dressed.

“Me too. Let me just tell the others I’m leaving and I’ll see you at home later” he said as he watched Magnus make a portal. But really, he just needed the time to compose himself and refresh his stamina rune.


	2. Chapter 2

Moodboard by my wonderful girl [@malectraash](https://twitter.com/malectraash)  
  
  


Alec felt refreshed when he got out of the shower. He rarely ever used his old room at the institute anymore, but today he was glad he still had it. He needed a cold shower before he went back home to Magnus. He got dressed, grabbed his phone and his stele, and went to find Jace.

After telling Jace he left for the day and that he would be back tomorrow at noon - he had a feeling he was gonna need those extra hours of sleep - he was on his way home to his boyfriend.

The heat was on again when he entered the loft. He took a step back as it hit him like a punch to the face. Maybe Magnus exaggerated a bit this time. He defied the heat and went inside anyway.

He found Magnus in the bedroom. Sprawled out on the bed and stretching his arms so his shirt rolled up a bit, showing those amazing abs. Alec’s mouth went dry and the temperature in the room was suddenly too much. He went to open the window, but ended up cursing out loud when it was stuck.

“Need a hand there?” Magnus asked playfully. 

“No, I just can’t get this shitty window to open, and it’s fucking hot in here. I can’t breathe.”

Magnus stood up and went over to Alec.

“Why don’t you let me help you, I know a trick or two that might cool you down a bit.” 

Magnus started kissing up his neck, biting his ear and kissing his way to Alec’s mouth. His tongue licked over Alec’s lips, asking for entrance, and Alec eagerly opened his mouth and let him in. The kiss quickly got heated and Alec pulled away to catch his breath.

“It’s too hot in here Magnus. I can’t breathe” Alec complained and pushed his shirt over his head.

“Are you sure that is the heat darling, or just you wanting to get naked for me. You can never wait” Magnus said playfully, but he flicked his hand and the window flew open.

“Don’t want to wait when it’s you.” Alec said and dropped his shirt on the floor as he kissed Magnus again.

“You do know we have to be really quiet now with the window open” Magnus said as he pushed Alec towards the bed.

“No need” Alec said between kisses. “You could just soundproof the entire loft, it’s not like you haven’t done that before”

“Well I could yes, but where’s the fun in that? So I suggest you be quiet and just let me do my work. You can relax, I’m in charge of your body now and I’m gonna take good care of it” Magnus smirked. 

He kissed Alec hard on the mouth while he removed his own belt with one hand, the other hand was busy holding Alec’s wrist in a tight grip over his head. Then he used his belt to tie Alec’s hands together.

Alec gasped as he felt the cold leather tighten around his wrists. He had never been tied up. Even though they had pushed a lot of boundaries together, and he had tried things with Magnus he would never have thought he would enjoy as much as he did, they have never done this before. Even though Alec probably would be able to break free if he really wanted to, the feeling of being helpless, combined with the excitement, still made his heart beat faster.

Magnus let go of his hands and pushed him down on the bed. He let his hands glide down Alec’s bare chest, enjoying the view and the feel of his toned abs. He reached the waistline and started to unbuckle Alec’s belt as well. 

“You don’t mind if I borrow this for a moment, do you” he laughed, and pulled off the belt without waiting for an answer. Then he used it to tie Alec’s already fixated wrists to the headboard of the bed.

Alec watched as Magnus positioned himself between his legs and started to unzip his pants. He tapped on Alec’s side to get him to lift himself up so he could slide his pants down his legs, his boxers followed with a soft moan from Alec.

“I need you to know a few things before we begin” Magnus said, while watching Alec lying in front of him with his hands tied above his head.

“Everything that happens in this room is suppose to be fun. I will never hurt you. This is all for your pleasure Alec. If you don’t like it, we can stop at any time. Do you understand.”

Alec just nodded and lifted his head to get Magnus to kiss him again. Magnus took his time and started kissing up Alec's legs, breathing in his scent when he reached the inside of his thighs, but completely ignored the part that Alec wanted him to kiss the most.

“M-Magnus” Alec moaned out.

“That’s right. That’s the only name you’re ever going to moan like this” Magnus whispered in his ear, his voice was low but possessive. 

“When you touch yourself, and when I’m inside you, all you will say is my name” Magnus bit down on Alec’s neck, sucking hard.

Alec gasped and tried not to thrust his hips up. It was all making him so hard and he didn’t want to cum too soon again.

“You are mine” Magnus said as he ran a hand through Alec’s hair and pulled back to get better access to his neck. 

“Always mine” He growled.

“Magnus, I’m yours.” 

Alec was rewarded with another strong pull at his hair, and the sharp pain as his boyfriend's teeth sank into his throat. He was writhing underneath Magnus, desperate to get just one of his arms free so he could push at the back of Magnus’ head and made him bit harder. He was panting by now, and when Magnus pulled back he groaned out loud and he felt little drops of sweat running down his neck. He felt like his body was on fire.

“I’m yours” he kept saying over and over, thrashing his head from side to side. Alec just wanted to break his binds and grab Magnus and pull him even closer. He had never before felt such need to take and be taken, to own and be owned. 

“I love you Alexander” Magnus said.

“And I’m going to blow your mind. I’m going to make you come so hard you’ll black out, and when you wake up you’ll beg me to do it again. I’m going to show you that you’re mine, and that I’m the only person that can touch you this way.”

Alec moaned and tugged at the belt keeping him from touching Magnus. If there was anything that turned Alec on more than being vulnerable and at Magnus’ mercy like this, it was hearing Magnus being possessive. 

“Now let’s get you cooled down a bit, because you are too hot” Magnus kissed up his chest and licked his nipples before he blew on them, making Alec shudder from the cold air.

Alec was more than willing, even though he doubted what Magnus was doing to him would help him cool down in any way, in fact he was quite sure his body was gonna burst into flames if they kept this up. 

Magnus placed his hands on each side of Alec’s head as he pushed down and covered his body with his own. Alec gasped out loud when his naked erection grinded against Magnus’ jeans. He arched his back and pushed up to get more friction, but Magnus only stood up from the bed leaving Alec panting and wanting more. 

“Magnus. Where are you going?” Alec asked a little nervous when he saw Magnus heading for the door. 

“So cute. You already miss me and I haven’t even left the room yet” Magnus laughed.

“Don’t worry darling, I will be back with you in a moment. I just need to get something.”

Alec was left alone in the room, he could hear Magnus in the kitchen opening the fridge and then closing it again. A couple of minutes passed, and then Magnus was back in the room. Naked. Alec let his eyes wander from his boyfriend’s golden chest down to his dick that was fully erect by now. 

“You like what you see?” Magnus asked with a smile as he walked slowly towards the bed. Alec just licked his lips in answer.

Magnus took an ice cube from a bowl Alec hadn’t noticed before. He licked it once as he bend over Alec and kissed him with cold lips.

He whispered in his ear "Everywhere this ice cube goes, my mouth follows".

Alec was shivering from anticipation, and he lifted his head to kiss Magnus again. Magnus shook his head, and put the ice cube between his lips. He kissed down Alec's chest, and circled the ice around his nipples making the younger man moan and gasp. 

"Please Magnus." 

Alec was begging, but he wasn't really sure what he begged for. Magnus placed the ice cube in Alec’s belly button. When it started to melt, water running down to Alec’s inner thighs, Magnus followed the trail with his tongue. 

The water was dripping down between Alec’s cheeks and he opened his mouth to say something about the icy cold, but all that left his mouth was a strangled cry.

"Argh" he felt the hot wetness of Magnus tongue entering his hole and Alec lost it. 

"Fuck, Magnus yes. Oh god, it feels so good. Please Mags, don't stop. More." 

Alec was ranting and begging while Magnus licked him open. He pushed a finger in Alec's wet hole and lifted his head, looking his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

"When this ice cube melts, im going to make love to you so slow everyone in this building is going to know my name" 

He took another ice cube and stroked it up and down the sensitive skin between Alec’s hole and his balls, and licked the path with his tongue after. Shifting between cold and warm. By the time the ice melted, Alec was a shivering mess. 

He arched his back in pleasure as Magnus kept teasing him. He wanted to grasp something, to claw into the sheets, but since he was tied up that was impossible. So all he could do was pull on his restraints, not caring about the marks on his wrists that would be very visible tomorrow.

He was hoarse from crying out and begging Magnus to finally fuck him. Magnus kissed his balls one last time and lifted his legs so he had better access. He slowly pushed in, and moaned when he felt how warm and tight Alec was around his dick. 

Alec was begging Magnus to go faster, to go deeper. But he kept going on a slow steady rhythm, driving his lover insane. Alec could feel the burning sensation in his stomach and knew he was close.

"I'm so close Magnus. Harder please." 

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hips so hard it would certainly bruise the next day. Alec couldn’t touch himself, so instead he begged.

“Touch me Magnus, please.” 

Magnus ignored his begging but his thrusts were getting faster. Alec was starting to get frustrated by the belt around his wrist. He just wanted to drag Magnus against him, instead he thrusted up in an unsteady rhythm to try and get some much needed friction.

He screamed out Magnus’ name when he came untouched and spurted all over his own stomach. Seeing Alec so completely lost in pleasure made it impossible for Magnus to delay his own orgasm any longer. He closed his eyes and gasped out Alec’s name while he painted the insides of his hole. 

While Alec was still high from his orgasm, Magnus pulled out and his semen started to drip from Alec’s red hole. Magnus bend down and started to lick him clean. He licked every drop of come from Alec's hole, while Alec started to get harder again.

"Magnus I can't, it’s too much. Please don't stop. I need it. I need you" 

Alec was split between feeling it all too intense, and not ever wanting it to stop. 

"I'm gonna make you feel soo good Alec." 

Magnus released his dripping hole, and started kissing up Alec’s torso. Licking up the cum Alec spilt there. He went to Alec’s mouth and kissed him deep, pushing his tongue in, making him taste himself on his lips 

"Taste yourself baby. You taste incredible Alec" Magnus whispered to him, and Alec let out a frustrated groan. He wished he could grab Magnus by the hair and press their mouths together again.

“More Magnus, please” Alec panted, and Magnus leaned down to kiss him again.

Alec lifted his head and when their lips met, he licked eagerly inside Magnus mouth. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, and although Alec’s stamina rune was starting to wear off, and he could feel how tired he was, he was also painfully hard. 

“Magnus please” he begged again. His voice sounded broken and hoarse. 

Instead of giving his boyfriend what he begged for, Magnus just started to kiss down his chest and chuckled when Alec made a sulky pout.

“I love you” Magnus whispered.

“Please, please… I need you Mags. Stop teasing” Alec repeated between Magnus’s kisses. His hips rocked up against Magnus’s face and he couldn’t stop the noises in his throat as the kisses went down below his navel.

“You’re being so good” Magnus praised, finally lifting his head. He pecked Alec on the hip and pushed two fingers into him. 

“Oh god. Fuck, yes” Alec gasped out and tugged hard on the belt, struggling to try and touch himself or Magnus. He felt the heat boiling in him and he hooked his legs around Magnus’ hips and tried to pull him closer as he leaned up and attacked his mouth.

“You don't even know what you're asking for, and you're already begging?" Magnus asked. His hands were tracing over Alec’s chest in lazy touches. 

Alec writhed a little and licked his lips slowly. He knew Magnus’ weaknesses too, and as expected, Magnus couldn’t stop staring at his mouth.

"I know that whatever you give me will make me come" Alec answered and shifted his arms to be a bit more comfortable in their bindings. “So I begged”

“So you did yes, and I do love it when you’re being all needy and begging” Magnus smirked. “Do we have any candles?” 

“Yes, in the close… wait a minute! What do you need candles for? Magnus?” 

But Magnus already left the bed and Alec could do nothing but wait patiently for him to come back.

Magnus returned shortly after, smiling like a cheshire cat. He moved to sit beside Alec on the bed. From that angle Alec couldn’t really see what he was doing, and his imagination ran wild. His dick throbbed as he waited for his boyfriends next move.

“Look at you. So adorable and so craving at the same time. You really can't wait for me to fuck you again, can you? Even though I just did several times” Magnus laughed as he saw Alec’s dick already dripping with precome. Alec blushed as he realized he was actually right. 

“But I’m planning to do other things with you first.“ 

“Wh-what things?“ Alec asked slightly worried but also excited. 

“Everything I want to.“ Magnus smirked and leaned over Alec. 

He put his mouth close to his lovers ear and whispered “Because after all, you are mine!“

He started to kiss him slow and deep. And while his boyfriend was getting lost in the kiss, Magnus reached out for the candle he lit next to the bed and slowly tipped it over Alec’s chest.

Alec jumped from the sudden pain. His muscles tightened and his body twisted when the wax hit his skin. 

“Mm, I thought you might like this” Magnus purred.

Alec gasped when Magnus dragged his fingers through the still liquid wax on his chest and smoothed it around his nipples.

“Feel good?” He asked and Alec just groaned and nodded, too overwhelmed to speak.

Drop by drop he moved the candle lower, making a black streak of wax down his body. Alec clenched his teeth as he watched the wax dry on his skin.

Alec started to panic a bit when Magnus moved and settled between his spread legs. As much as he loved all the kinky sex and he enjoyed a certain degree of pain, the idea of hot candlewax on his dick was not something he thought he would enjoy. But he didn’t had to worry, all Magnus did was drip the hot liquid along his thighs slowly, making Alec tremble and moan with each and every burning drop.

The feeling of wax slowly cooling and hardening on his skin made Alec’s dick throb and he bucked his hips up to show Magnus he just needed more. 

“Beg Alexander. Let me hear how much you want it” and god, did Alec wanted it badly.

“Please... I want you in me.. I wanna feel you take me.. fuck Magnus I want you so much.. please" Alec tugged at the belt that kept him from reaching out and touching Magnus.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you darling?” Magnus asked as he peeled off the hard wax on Alec’s chest and blew on the sensitive skin underneath.

“No!” Alec said.

Magnus was surprised but he broke his dominant character immediately, and softly lifted Alec’s chin, making him look at him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? What do you need?" Magnus asked with concern spread across his face. 

Alec smiled at him.

“Shh, I'm okay Mags. I just need to be untied. I want to be able to touch you. The belt gotta go.”

"Okay. Thank you for telling me, Alexander" Magnus reached over Alec’s head and opened the belt. He took Alec’s hands and gently massaged some circulation back into them. 

“Better? You’re okay now?” He asked.

Alec nodded and reached up to touch Magnus’s face. He moved his hands to the back of Magnus head and run his fingers through the soft hair. Magnus shuddered.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Magnus said and smiled down at him. 

Alec tugged gently at Magnus hair and brought their lips together. He let his hands run down Magnus spine and pushed their erections together as he grabbed his ass and pressed Magnus even closer to him. 

A loud buzzing sound from the bedside table made them both look up as the screen on Alec’s phone lit up with Jace’s name on the display.

“Dammit Jace” Magnus growled. “Don’t you dare answering it”

“I wasn’t planning to” Alec said as he kept rubbing against Magnus. 

Magnus moaned and quickly forgot all about Jace cockblocking them. He sat up on his knees and lifted Alec’s legs over his shoulders. He pulled Alec’s cheeks apart as he spat into his hole and pushed 2 fingers inside, scissoring him open. 

“Argh. Just fuck me Magnus. I'm ready” Alec reached between Magnus’s legs and started to stroke him, he could feel the precome running down the shaft lubricating his moves.

Magnus forgot all about teasing and pulled his dick out of Alec’s skilled hand, only to line himself up at his entrance instead. 

“You been amazing today Alec, what have I ever done to deserve a guy like you?” Magnus said as he slowly pushed inside.

“I'm gonna make love to you until you pass out. And tomorrow I'm gonna wake you up with a blowjob and breakfast in bed.” He started to thrust deep while he kept praising Alec between kisses. 

“I'm the lucky one here. I love you Magnus” Alec arched his back and kissed Magnus hard, sucking on his tongue and breathing him in.

Magnus felt the familiar warmth growing in his stomach. He was close, but he refused to let himself cum until his lover did. He was glad he had enough mental control over his body to ensure that, even when Alec felt so incredible around his cock. He broke their kiss just long enough to whisper into Alec’s ear 

"Let go,Alexander. Cum for me." 

He crashed their lips back together and angled his hips just right so he hit Alec’s prostate spot on.

“FuckFuckFuck. Right there yes. Don’t stop” Alec screamed as he came between their joined bodies. Magnus followed right after, thrusting a couple of more times as they rode out their orgasm. 

Magnus pulled out and cleaned them both with a snap of his finger. He pulled Alec to him and arranged them both on the bed. Magnus was stretched out on his side as he tucked Alec close to his body.

Alec made a purring sound and Magnus looked down on him with a smile on his lips. With a happy sigh, Alec nestled his face against his boyfriend's chest.

“Get some rest, my love” Magnus said while he kissed Alec on the forehead, but Alec was already asleep. 

“I love you Alexander, forever” Magnus whispered before he also drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this series, maybe i'll ad more to it some day but for now I leave it here ;-) 
> 
> Im at twitter and I love to fangirl, so just come and say hi [@ProudShumshine](https://twitter.com/proudshumshine)

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this series.. for now. I made it in two chapters.
> 
> Im at twitter and I love to fangirl, so just come and say hi [@GOT_NO_JAMS](https://twitter.com/GOT_NO_JAMS)


End file.
